


Help Me

by BeautifulMessOfMe



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 13:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMessOfMe/pseuds/BeautifulMessOfMe
Summary: Joshua goes into labor. Goodnight is there to assist.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 'Picturing Goody telling Faraday about having a baby after he has little Midnight,as like "Mother to mother" sorta deal'

Josh hadn't been feeling good since the moment he woke up that morning.

He'd even woken up early that morning due to his back aching like crazy. He really didn't think much of it at the time but now he was starting to think he should've said something to Vasquez right off the bat.

The contractions themselves started later that morning after Vasquez and the rest of the boys went out to meet the supply wagons coming in from Amador City.

Faraday wasn't exactly acknowledging the fact that he'd gone into labor until around noon.

The contractions were starting to get worse and his back hurt like holy hellfire. 

To top it all off, while he was in the kitchen trying to distract himself from the pain with some of Emma's apple pie, his water had broken.

He couldn't ignore it any longer after that.

Luckily Goodnight was still home, taking care of his own little bundle of joy.

"What's wrong, son?" He asked Joshua, while he rocked his sleeping little daughter in his arms. Midnight had her little mouth half way opened and was drooling down her mother's shirt.

"I don't know." Faraday admitted, the fear clear in his voice. "I think...I think..." He rubbed his aching belly as another rough contraction ripped through him.

Goodnight simply smiled fondly at him and gently sat baby Midnight down in her cradle before standing from his chair and approaching Faraday.

"It's alright, son." He assured the younger man, laying an arm over his shoulders and taking one of his hands, leading him towards one of the parlor chairs and helping him sit down.

"Goody I don't know if I can..." Faraday stopped, feeling tears starting to well up in his eyes. He wasn't ready for this.

"Don't you worry." Goodnight told him. "You're gonna do just fine. Now let me get Midnight's carriage and we'll go for a little stroll outside, hm?"

"What for?" Josh asked, shutting his eyes against the pain.

"It helps get things moving faster." Goodnight explained. "Now you just rest there and I'll be right back."

Josh laid back against his chair, nervously gnawing his lip and watching little Midnight sleeping in her cradle.

He'd have a little one of his own in a matter of hours. At least there was something to look forward to.

........

"Hold up...." Faraday groaned, stopping and holding his belly in pain.

"Another one?" Goodnight asked, stopping with the baby carriage alongside Faraday.

"Yeah..." Josh groaned, letting out a whimper when the contraction became more intense.

"Relax, son." Goody instructed, reaching out to him. "Want my hand?"

Faraday nodded and gripped Goody's hand tightly while the other man gently brought his other hand behind him and began rubbing little circles around his back.

"Ow...Ow...Ow..." Faraday grunted.

"Breathe, Just breathe. In and out. In and out. Like this...." Goodnight instructed him, showing the proper way to breathe through the contraction.

Faraday followed every instruction Goodnight gave, desperate for the pain to be relieved.

"This ain't as easy as you made it look." He groaned when the contraction finally began to fade and they'd started walking again.

"It's not easy." Goodnight admitted. "In fact it's the hardest thing you'll ever do. But it's so worth it that you won't even remember all this pain once it's over and done."

Faraday let out a long sigh, rubbing at his belly with one hand.

"I'm in for a long haul ain't I?" He asked Goodnight.

"Try not to think about it too much." Goody told him, handing Midnight her rattle as she squirmed inside her little carriage. "You'll get yourself all tense and worked up. Think relaxing thought."

"Relaxing thoughts, huh?" Faraday chuckled. "Like whiskey and a good game of poker?"

"Whatever helps distract you." Goodnight smiled.

Faraday nodded. "We should play a few hands when we're done here." He told Goodnight.

.......

By the time Vasquez and the others came home, Josh was in a lot of pain.

Emma sent Jack and Red Harvest for the midwife in town and had Billy boiling water while Sam gathered towels and rags.

She and Goodnight were acting as nurses while Vasquez took over as the main supporter, holding both of his husband's hands and whispering words of love and encouragement into his ear softly.

"Come on, Josiah..." Josh groaned, rubbing his hands over his belly as he rested back in the washtub of warm water.

Goodnight dipped a cloth in the basin of cool water sitting atop the dresser nearby and dabbed at Faraday's sweaty face.

"Almost there." He encouraged him. 

Emma added another pot of warm water to the wash tub and Faraday let out a sigh of relief, the warm water helping to ease the aching he felt all over.

"That's it. Just relax." Goodnight encouraged his young friend.

"You're doing so good, Guerito." Vasquez smiled, kissing his laboring husband's temple gently.

"I can't..." Joshua groaned suddenly, another hard contraction taking hold.

"Yes you can. Just breathe. Like I showed you." Goodnight instructed.

"No...I feel him...He's coming.." Faraday huffed.

Not thirty minutes later, after a grueling sixteen hour labor, baby Josiah Goodnight Vasquez was born at a quarter till midnight on October 28th 1880 into his Godfather's arms.

Emma handed Goodnight a towel and he gently dried the little one off before handing him over to his emotional mess of a mother.

"Hey handsome...." Faraday sniffled, tears dripping down his face as he held his brand new baby. "Thank God you look like me."

The snarky comment drew a laugh from them all, but Faraday was too wrapped up in his little one's darling little face to care that he'd actually made a decent joke.

Vasquez kissed his husband's lips softly, so proud of him.

"You did so well, Guerito." He told him.

"I did it...." Faraday muttered, looking down into his child's eyes. 

"Told ya you could." Goodnight smiled at Faraday and his little Godchild, and earning a thankful smile in return.

THE END


End file.
